La Navidad Perfecta
by GingerSilb
Summary: Navidad en la casa de los Grey, Valerie está estudiando, estresada por las materias que aún no domina.. antes de las doce, recibe a un invitado.. es esto cierto, o la habrá soñado? Saquen sus conclusiones.. DxV *amistad*


BIEN! mi primer fic, bahh, mejor dicho one shot,. es un Dxv, pero mas que DxV, es más de amistad.. está publicado en deviantart.. y la verdad,, no tuvo mucho éxito. Dudo que acá tenga también, ya que el DxV no es la pareja favorita de todas... pero me gustaría que lo lean, y si es posible, que dejen algún review con críticas, buenas y malas.. (por ejemplo, tipo de narración, repetición de palabras, me entienden, no?) o simplemente algo como si les gustó o no, y por qué xD  
Aunque hay que empezar por leerlo. y eso ya es pedir mucho.. QUE LO DISFRUTEN 8D  
**Silb

* * *

**

24 de diciembre. 7 de la tarde. Valerie estaba estudiando para un examen integrador luego de las vacaciones, y como sus calificaciones han bajado necesita aprobar con una nota bastante alta.

VALERIE: —Si α es igual a δ quiere decir que θ es el complemento de π? Entonces veamos.. NO! BASTA! ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO! -revolea sobre la cama el libro de matemática- no puedo tener ni siquiera el día de navidad en paz. Una navidad feliz.. no se... se recuesta en la cama bueno.. entonces δ es igual a bostezo ya no se..-va cerrando los ojos- no me interesa...

A las 10 la despierta su padre para cenar, Valerie se saca los libros de encima y va hacia la cocina. Allí come con su padre y recibe algún que otro llamado.

Acercándose las 12 de la noche, ayuda a su padre a levantar las platos y se preparan para ver el espectáculo de luces que será el cielo dentro de 10 minutos.

Al salir afuera para sacar la basura, ve que de la nada aparece una figura delante de ella.

DANNY PHANTOM: —Hola Val!

VALERIE:—Oh, no! Que quieres ahora Phantom? Destruirme lo único que tengo de basura? Pues toma.

DANNY PHANTOM:—Em.. no. Solo vine a saludar, desearte una feliz navidad.. como protector de Amity Park debo saber que todo esté bien antes de Navidad.

VALERIE: —Desde cuando tan considerado?

DANNY PHANTOM: —Desde siempre. Solo que vine a darte un pequeño regalo de Navidad..

VALERIE: —Uh¿Qué quieres decir?

Danny saca una cajita muy pequeña, cerrada con una cinta.

DANNY PHANTOM: —Feliz Navidad. le da la cajita

Valerie sintió un escalofrío en ese momento, sintió que eso ya lo había vivido.

VALERIE: —Por qué el regalo?

DANNY PHANTOM: —Porque creí que esa era la mejor forma de pedirte perdón y de decirte algo que quiero decirte hace un tiempo, pero.. no estaba seguro..

Una línea brillante plateada apareció en la mitad del cuerpo del fantasma, justo cuando Valerie estaba por abrir el regalo...

Suena el teléfono Valerie abre lentamente los ojos.. logra despabilarse y mira a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, con los libros de matemática sobre su estómago. El reloj le indica que son las 10 de la noche. Su padre atiende el teléfono.

VALERIE: —Fue... solo un sueño? Pero.. si, obvio, como Phantom va a ir a darme un regalo de Navidad justo ahora, y pedirme perdón.. y.. decirme algo.. qué será? Bueno.. no lo sé.. quizás... sólo otro sueño loco para la colección...

SR. GRAY: —Bueno Valerie, vayamos a comer.

VALERIE: —Sí, allá voy.

Luego de comer, unos minutos antes de que sean las 12, mientras su padre busca las copas y la bebida para brindar, Valerie va a sacar la basura. A penas pisa afuera, siente que eso lo vivió, lo sabe. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.. como buscando algo, algo que aparezca... pero... nada. Además.. ella sabía que es imposible que aparezca Phantom. Si fue eso, un sueño.. basta.

Se escucha el ruido de un bote de basura que se cae. Valerie se da vuelta y ve que solo un gato estaba escondiéndose. Vuelve a mirar para adelante..

VALERIE: —AAAH! Danny, me asustaste..

DANNY FENTON: —Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarte

VALERIE: —¿Qué haces aquí?

DANNY FENTON:—Em... solo vine a saludar, desearte una feliz navidad.. como amigo debo saber que todo esté bien antes de Navidad para una amiga.

VALERIE: —Uh¿Qué quieres decir?

Danny saca una cajita muy pequeña, cerrada con una cinta.

DANNY FENTON: —Feliz Navidad. le da la cajita

Valerie sintió un escalofrío en ese momento, sintió que eso ya lo había vivido, b sabía /b que lo había vivido, y es más.. sabía lo que había en esa caja. Un anillo. Un anillo dorado con una piedra verde agua. Estaba a punto de correr, de escaparse.

DANNY FENTON: —¿Por qué esa cara ¿Estás bien?

VALERIE: —Es que.. este regalo.. ya sé lo que es y no creo que sea correcto dármelo ahora. Es que... no lo sé.. no sé.. no se nada...

DANNY FENTON: —No te entiendo.. ¿por qué no quieres me regalo?

VALERIE: —Es que...

DANNY FENTON: —Está bien.. debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, creo que ahora sería un buen momento.

En ese momento, Danny se va alejando, todo se desvanece, se hace traslúcido, mientras una línea plateada aparece en el medio del cuerpo de Danny. Todo se pone negro...

VALERIE: —se despierta sobresaltada, son las 4 de la mañana de la noche de Navidad. Se había ido a acostar a las 2 y media, luego del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales solo otro sueño de la navidad perfecta... se vuelve a acostar, pero repentinamente se levanta- DANNY! EL ÉS.. PHANTOM!


End file.
